Justin Clark
Justin Clark is a character in Forever Mew Mew. His alter-ego is Mew Pizza. Appearance Justin has light brown hair which is short and wilder than his brothers. He has electric blue eyes, his skin tone is the same as his brothers, and he usually wears a green t-shirt, a black jacket, denim jeans and black boots. As Mew Pizza, his hair turns a bright green. He also gains bear eyes and a bear tail. He wears a green suit with green shoulder pads that look like armor. He wears green bands on his hands. He also wears a pair of green armored boots. He also has green garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a green thorn-covered rosebush surrounded by a oval, is on his left arm. Personality Justin is a troublemaker with a love of mischief. He calls himself a bad boy and enjoys it. He is also curious about Blake's inventions and has been known to mess with them. History Justin Clark, along with his brothers Blake and Johnny, were born to Delilah Clark and an unknown man. Not too long after they were born, their mom left for a important business trip and never returned. They were raised by their grandparents and uncle. Justin and his brothers were bored one day and decided to go to outside. Blake showed off a new invention of his, a DNA infuser, but Justin took the infuser from him and started messing with the buttons. Because of that, The infuser fired three blasts. This wouldn't have hit the kids if the blasts didn't reflect off a mirror that two guys were carrying. Justin then noticed that a green mark had appeared where he was hit. The three brothers left and went back home. Justin suddenly noticed strange things happening to him. He suddenly had better hearing, and he started acting like a bear. His brothers also had strange things happening to them so they all met up to discuss it. Blake realizes that they have been infused with Animal DNA. Blake correctly guesses that Justin was infused with the DNA of the Brown Bear. Suddenly they hear a loud sound and a scream from their uncle. They looked out the window and saw a giant lizard attacking the Café that served as their home. They decide to call it a "Chimera Anima" and go off to see if they can do anything. Abilties Transformation Natural Justin has abilities and skills that existed before he even became a Mew. Physical Strength: Justin is the strongest of his brothers. Persuasion: Justin is extremely skilled at this, He is able to make someone (except his brothers who expect it.) believe anything. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Justin's body and physical capabilities have been affected by his infusion. Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Justin can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. Enhanced Sense of Hearing: His hearing is strong enough to allow him to notice sounds faster than most. Fighting Style Justin prefers what you can call "dirty tactics". He also has been known to trick his opponents using his skill of persuasion. He fights with a axe called the PizzaAxe which allows him to perform a attack called "Ribbon Pizza Cutter" Relationships Johnny Clark "Seriously? Why don't you want to join?" - Justin trying to get Johnny to join with him Johnny is Justin's brother. He wants him to join in his fun. Blake Clark "I didn't do it this time!" - Justin trying to lie to Blake Blake is Justin's brother. He wants him to join in his fun. But, When Justin messed with his inventions usually to cause mischief, Blake would get mad at him. Delilah Clark "I wish we could see her again." - Justin wishing for his mom's return Even though Delilah isn't around. Justin still loves her. Etymology Justin: Justin comes from the Latin name Iustinus. '' '''Clark:' Clark comes from a old English surname meaning cleric. English Jared: Jared comes from the Hebrew name Yared'' meaning descent. '''Carter:' Carter referred to people who carted goods. International Trivia Gallery Category:Green Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Forever Mew Mew Category:Forever Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Forever Mew Mew Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Weapon Users: Wand